


答卷时间150分钟

by Canstar_213



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canstar_213/pseuds/Canstar_213





	1. 我是你男朋友

李英超最近很苦恼。

就像大多数学生一样，他也在刚开始合卷考理综时就感到时间严重不够用：他平时的物理和生物成绩都不差，但因为化学方程式记得不牢，每次做题都要拖很长时间，直接导致最近几次合卷小测时都还剩了小半张卷子没有时间写。

恰逢这周是两月一次的双休，周六不用留在学校里补课，于是周五最后一堂课下课铃刚打响，教室前门就冒出物理老师顶着小啾啾的脑袋来。

“咳咳，同学们啊。”年轻的老师露出标准的微笑，“难得双休，我和化学生物老师商量了一下，这周末就不留练习册的作业了……”

教室里大约沉默了一秒钟，接着骤然响起同学们的欢呼来，大家都慌忙把塞满书包的练习册抽出来放回课桌，顿时周围充斥了相约玩耍和整理抽屉的声音。坐在窗边的几个女同学还趁乱朝着年轻老师嚷嚷：“小辉老师撒浪嘿呦！”

李英超听到这话一下子喜出望外，在心里美滋滋地计划着怎样和哥哥度过接下来愉快的两天——星期天是他俩正式在一起的一百天纪念日，他们之前约好这周六自驾去邻城住一晚上，为此李英超已经提前写了大半的练习册，只剩下三页化学和一套解析几何的卷子还没做完。

可没等李英超开心多久，门口杵着的老师就笑眯眯的露出小虎牙，一本正经的接着宣布：“哎哟，别高兴太早咯！虽然是没有作业啦，但周六周日要定时做两套理综合卷题哒！”

小老师说完，还不等同学们接受这个消息，就从身后捧出一大堆卷子，顺势放在坐前门第一排的大高个子桌上，然后兔子似得一溜烟跑走了。

“卜凡凡帮老师发了卷子啊！同学们周末愉快！别忘了定时两个半小时，自己批改打分哒！”

“李英超，记得周一早上把卷子收起来放我办公室啊！”

很遗憾，李英超小朋友心心念了一整周的约会计划彻底宣告失败。

等到李振洋晚上忙完了项目回家时，就看见李英超满脸生无可恋地坐在沙发上盯着茶几上的卷子发呆。李振洋向来对他的情绪十分上心，甚至有些过度的紧张，还为此掉过几颗金豆豆。自夏天他两在一起后，李英超没少就此事在床上折腾过他，平日里也再三保证自己绝不会受别人欺负，对那些无所谓的流言蜚语也从未往心里去过，纵使如此，李振洋至今也还没能彻底放下心来。

“小弟，咋啦？”

李振洋随手把包搁在了鞋柜上，换上拖鞋三步迈进客厅，熟练的蹭到小孩身旁伸手环住他。

“小弟有什么不开心的，告诉大哥，大哥帮你解决！”

下巴抵在弟弟的小窄肩上，李振洋整个人卸了力气软绵绵地黏了上去。为了他们的旅行，这两周李英超几乎每晚都在抓紧时间写作业，恰好最近李振洋又忙着实验室里的项目，每天回家困得倒头就睡，根本不知道李英超是什么时候收拾了上床的。这样一来，仔细一算他两竟已经十多天没有好好亲昵一番。

照理说高三学生自然是应该将全部的精力投入学习，可青春期的小孩刚刚尝到了性事的美妙，每日都躁动着想要缠着哥哥来做上一回。李振洋自然是不会放任他，本想着上学期间是绝不允许的，可却受不住李英超眨巴着大眼睛撒娇，稀里糊涂被骗了几次后，只好两人各退一步敲定了君子协议，答应每周二四六各一次，唯独双休的周六晚上让小崽子尽兴。（李振洋其实最担心的还是李英超的身体，可事实上似乎他这个“老年人”要更弱一些。至于学业方面李英超一门心思想考李振洋所在的大学，他的成绩又正好在那个分数段，加上平日学习也刻苦认真，李振洋倒是不太担心)

想到这里李振洋突然有些酸涩，习惯了被亲吻后拥抱着入眠的身体已经好久没有感受少年阳光般的温柔。这两周每晚都是孤零零的入睡又独自在冷冰冰的被窝里醒来。觉得自己被冷落的大猫收紧了手臂，紧紧地贴着李英超汲取少年身体的热度。

“这周末没办法和洋哥去玩了……”小孩顺势抬手握住绕到身前的哥哥的手，挤进指缝间与他十指相扣，又转头亲昵地贴着哥哥的脸，撒娇似得抱怨着，“作业太多了…”

“小弟你这不是高三吗，作业自然多了。等你毕业了，哥哥带你出国去好好玩一趟，好吗，小弟？”

听了这话李振洋先是下意识的安慰起小孩，反应了一会才发现李英超是在和自己解释难过的原因。他原本以为弟弟在学校里又受了欺负，听到这个答案后总算松了口气，接着便又觉得李英超到底还是小孩子心性，连难过的原因都是这般可爱，心因喜欢更是变得柔软，连说话的语气也比平日更温柔了些许。

“今晚哥哥补偿你，请你吃韩餐去。”

李振洋作势要站起来，李英超却紧握着他的手不放，“韩餐就不用了，洋哥哥今晚可要好好补偿我。”

怀里的小老虎突然一使劲把他翻身压在沙发上，大眼睛里满是狡黠得意的神色，大猫这才明白自己又被这小虎崽子骗了，不由羞脑地伸手啪啪几下重重打在小孩的屁股上，没想到这动作却惹得正在扒他衣服的李英超更加激动——盼了两周的青春期男孩带着满脑子的坏主意，愣是把李振洋狠狠欺负了一番，到最后整个人哭的上气不接下气，各种讨饶的话变着法子说了个遍。

等到星期六中午李振洋清醒过来时李英超已经在书房里埋头苦算了一早晨解析几何大题，正支着脑袋看着卧室门神情涣散地发呆。李振洋躺在床上小弟小弟地叫唤了半天，小孩才带着一脸因对数学的敬畏而产生的疲倦走了进来。

“中午想吃啥啊弟弟。”李振洋一边刷着大众点评附近的店一边问他。

李英超凑过去，见他屏幕上方端端正正“爆肚”两字，急得一把抢过手机。

“你吃清淡点啊啊啊！”李英超转头朝他吼道，哒哒哒在搜索栏里输入他俩常吃的一家粥店，点了两碗热乎的稀粥和两碟开胃小菜，又戳开之前自己微信分享给李振洋的链接领券，再回到界面下了单。

他拿着李振洋和他品牌不同的手机，一套动作却是一气呵成行云流水，连支付宝的指纹验证都自然的拿自己的指头就覆了上去，等李振洋再拿到手机时盯着“骑手正在取餐”几个字已经气得说不出话来。

“好啊你这小崽子！哥哥辛辛苦苦让你上了一宿！给你买了那么多好吃的！嗯！你就给我喝粥！这像话吗！你说这像话吗！我没你这样的弟弟！”

李英超被他一把抓住压在床上锁进怀里打屁股，很是不服气地嚷嚷，“我不是你弟弟…”

“我是你男朋友。”


	2. 偶遇二狗子

李振洋懒得下床，李英超只好提了外卖袋子进屋，又搬了张小板凳坐在床边陪他。

大猫昨晚被折腾狠了，此时捧着香喷喷的午餐一边呼噜呼噜地喝粥，一边喋喋不休地控诉着李英超作为小弟的失职，大半碗粥就着爽口的开胃小菜很快就下肚。反倒是李英超没什么胃口，可还没等他放下筷子就被李振洋制止住。

“干什么呢你，你给我把这一口弄来吃了。”

等他两你抢我一口菜我喂你一勺粥，把这顿午餐解决完，李英超订的闹钟就响了起来。小孩不情不愿的按灭了闹钟，转身还想从哥哥那里再讨一个吻，刚凑过去就被李振洋捧着脸晃起脑袋。

“小白眼狼——，快去做题了。”

索吻失败的小白眼狼抓起枕头朝大人胸口装模作样地砸了两下，跳下床就飞奔向书房。

李英超收拾了上午的卷子，又从书包里翻出理综题单，坐直了身子正要动笔，就想起老师的叮嘱，又慌忙起身去客厅拿手机定时。李振洋在床上腻歪了小半天，浑身黏糊糊地难受，此时正光溜溜地往浴室里走，余光里看见小孩在茶几旁的身影大喝一声:“李英超，你个小孩儿别玩手机，快去做你的作业!”

“我没玩儿!”李英超头也不回地答道，想了想又抬起身来给光着身子站浴室门口的人解释，“老师说了，要计时两个半小时。”

李振洋不放心:“那你把厨房的计时器拿去用呗……”

“你有毒吧。”李英超翻了个白眼，“放心好吗，李振洋先生。相信我。”

李振洋对待与李英超成长有关的问题一直都很紧张。

当初他就生怕和自己恋爱会影响了李英超学习，无奈小孩一句“洋哥，我不和你好我就更难受，我难受了就没心情学习。”把他的“早恋影响学业论”彻底否认，再加上李英超学习一贯自觉，成绩倒还算过得去，他也难以控制自己内心的情感，被小孩磨着磨着也就答应了。

等他俩在一起后，李振洋更觉得自己得对李英超负责——不仅是情感上的负责——他认为无论作为恋人，还是年长的哥哥，都应对小孩的未来多加考虑，努力把积极的东西交给小孩，领着他树立起正确的三观来。

为此李振洋没少拉着李英超唠叨，好在李英超虽说平日里看似仗着他的宠爱有恃无恐，到底还是个本质乖巧懂事的好孩子。几次深度谈话都很愉快，无意间还使他发觉李英超与他在很多方面的相像，两人间的关系也愈发的亲昵。

此时他自然是相信李英超的，只是该提醒的地方也不会马虎，得到人的承诺后也不再多说，笑着就迈进浴室里:“好的好的，李英超先生。”

昨晚做最后一次的时候才发现套子不够用了，他死死缩着后面不肯让李英超出去，非要他射在里面。他身体不好，第一次做的时候李英超没准备，之后又是发烧又是肚子疼，吓得平日难得流泪的小朋友守在床边哭的冒鼻涕泡。

后来李英超上网仔仔细细查过资料做足了功课，从此再不同意内射。昨晚到最后临近高潮被哥哥吸得满脸汗水直往下滴，最后还是咬着牙抽了出来，射了身下人一肚子的精液。

疯狂的结果是完事后连向来精力无限的李英超都累的够呛，李振洋更是直接睡了过去。但看样子李英超还是不敢偷懒，不说仔仔细细替他清洗过，至少拧了毛巾把浑身上下的体液都擦干净了。

李振洋一边在心里想着大眼睛的小崽子，一边哼着歌洗澡，等他美滋滋吹完头发晃悠到书房时，李英超已经满脸痛苦的写到了物理大题。

“我出门去买点东西。”李振洋敲了敲房门说道，等了半天见李英超也没理他，有些不满的撇了撇嘴，换了鞋揣着手机就出门了。

李振洋走在路上又忍不住暗自指责李英超“大方向不对，哥哥和他说话怎么不理不睬”。这种想法还没站稳脚跟，又马上被自己否认:弟弟那是在学习呢。他自我反省道:李振洋，你已经成年了，怎么能计较这些呢?于是没走一会他又忍不住回忆李英超平日里对他的好来，嘴角抑制不住的扬起一个甜蜜的弧度。

他倒是沉浸在自己的世界里，半点没觉得自己如今是越活越小，活像当年高中时被自己嘲笑的好哥们儿。他一直是个情感细腻的人，无奈当初不懂爱情的滋味，始终无法理解那位情窦初开的小伙子，回味日常的点滴也能露出痴傻的微笑。可万般没想到的是，如今反倒是他自己当起了这恋爱的傻瓜来。

李振洋出门时李英超倒不是故意不搭理，彼时他恰好被卡住了思路，数据带入公式偏偏算不出结果。等他发觉自己是误把未知数抄错成了乘号，后面的问题便都迎刃而解。

这两周为了提前完成作业，加上自己吃了好几次时间不够的亏，李英超在做题时有意提高速度控制时间，再加上这次发的卷子不算难，虽然两个半小时的作答时间还是有些紧张，但总算是把所有题都写完了。等李英超做完卷子又对着答案批改订正，大功告成后走出书房，才发觉家里早就空荡荡的。

李英超先是盯着门口的拖鞋想了想，回忆起李振洋好像是出门买东西去了，于是赶紧去鞋柜那里看了一眼——地铁卡和车钥匙都还在，依李振洋的脾气绝不会走远——可算上时间怎么也该回来了，李英超放不下心，慌忙捏着手机就出了门。

“喂，洋哥，你人呢?”站在楼梯口等电梯时李英超才反应过来还有电话这种通讯工具，他有些懊恼地给李振洋播了电话过去。无奈进电梯后信号不好，对面人根本听不清，等他出电梯时李振洋正在电话那头“啥啥啥”的嚷嚷，李英超还没来得及再问，就看见李振洋正坐在小区长椅上，旁边还趴了个小家伙。

“嘿，小弟!你做完啦。”李振洋也同时看到了小孩，他一手握着手机，一手举着小狗的爪子朝李英超挥动。

“二狗子!”小孩看见李振洋怀里的小狗，惊喜的叫了一声，蹦蹦跳跳冲了过来。小狗体型不大，毛却不短，浑身干干净净的，趴在李振洋腿上一副昏昏欲睡的模样，他蹲下身来，小心翼翼地摸了摸赖在李振洋腿上昏昏欲睡的小狗，又伸出食指点了点湿润的小鼻子。

小孩被大眼睛毛茸茸的小狗萌的一塌糊涂，当场嚷嚷着要为小狗赋诗一首。他正抱着小狗一脸严肃地遣词造句，成年人盯着他猛地像是被戳中了笑点般狂笑起来。

“哈哈哈小弟，我咋觉得你们两长得那么像呢!你看。”李振洋从李英超怀里抱起小狗，举到他脸旁，“这狗就是二狗子!你们俩，两个二狗。”

“二狗子”这个名字其实是他两之间的小情趣，平时他们玩闹时就喜欢戏称对方二狗子、李英狗、李振狗。说起来这种幼稚的昵称连小学的孩子都不屑于再叫，但谈起恋爱的小情侣，彼此间呼来唤去，倒是叫的乐此不疲。

李振洋举着小狗笑得上气不接下气，李英超还格外配合的瞪大了眼学着小狗摆出一副可怜兮兮的表情来逗他开心。突然李振洋怀中的小狗叫唤了起来，挣出他的怀抱，跳到地上摇着尾巴跑向远处。

小狗一直跑到一个老奶奶身旁，围着老人开心的汪汪直叫。李振洋看着那画面，突然间没由来的鼻子一酸，可还没等他挤出眼泪，就听见旁边的小孩大喊了一声。

“李振洋，再见啦!!!!”

李振洋瞬间反击道:“李英超，要想我啊!!!!”


	3. 你让我变得更好

喜提双份大名的小狗在两人的注视下跟着老人走远。

李英超收回目光，捞起身旁人的手，托在掌心上下晃动。“回神啦，李振洋。”他又想起出电梯之前想问李振洋的话，就着牵手的姿势熟练地挂在他的背上:“你去买啥了?”

“嗯……”李振洋沉默了片刻，在大眼睛的注视下，格外别扭地抬起另一只空余的手摸了摸鼻子，“那个……昨晚不是用完了吗?”

李英超心领神会:“啊……”

害羞得冒着烟的两人牵着手回了家。

晚饭是李振洋点的外卖，李英超趁着餐还没送到去冲了个战斗澡。吃完饭本该是轮到李振洋洗碗，但李英超怕他站久了腰疼，自觉揽下了活儿。李振洋也不愿一个人呆着，靠在厨房门边和他有一搭没一搭地闲聊。

他们聊天的话题总是很跳跃。

李英超先是得意的说最近老师都夸他做题的状态好，李振洋便笑着表扬。之后李振洋又对李英超不吃早饭就去上学的行为提出严肃批评，并逼着李英超举起带着手套的手发誓改正。于是李英超也不甘示弱，立马指责李振洋懒惰，每天起床后不愿意叠被子，李振洋却不愿认识错误，他以“反正晚上还要睡觉”为立场和李英超据理力争，直到这场聊天最终以李英超妥协结束。

之后两人便一起窝在沙发上休息。

李英超忙碌了两周，总算有空闲的时间能好好放松，坐下便掏出手机点开《狐妖小红娘》最新一集，戴起耳机看的津津有味。

李振洋坐在他旁边却一时间无事可做，握着手机盯着小孩时不时傻笑的脸，任由自己胡思乱想——可能是实验室里的事多导致最近的压力太大，再加上李英超高三越来越忙，使得他们以恋人的身份交流的时间肉眼可见减少了许多。

此时对比起刚才两人的热闹，整间客厅便显得格外安静。而李振洋心里原本只有一点点的不安，随着这份安静逐渐累积扩散。

他开始担忧他们的关系，以及这段感情看似虚无缥缈的未来。他向来感性，常在他人的故事里流自己的泪，如今自己做了主角，更是难以自控那如野草蔓延到情绪。

“弟弟，你说我们以后会怎样呀。”

动画片放到最后，故事里人物决绝的背影变成一片漆黑。李英超取下耳机，探身去茶几上找糖，便听见李振洋的声音。

“还能咋样，变成两个李老头子。到时候我肯定是个漂亮的帅老李，你就是那个被我天天欺负的丑老李！”小孩像是想到了那副情景似得笑了，“到时候再养只小猫，养一条二狗。二狗叫李振洋，小猫叫李英超。就像你看的那种视频里面，小猫天天暴打二狗！”

李振洋听着小孩的描述，也忍不住跟着笑了，他捏住张牙舞爪的小老虎的后颈，压着他的脖子前后晃动:“好你个小白眼狼，哥哥给你花了那么多钱，你还要揍我！嗯?哥哥打你你也不要问为什么！”

两人打闹了一阵，气喘吁吁地瘫在沙发上，李振洋笑着笑着又有些矫情起来。

这样的日子还能过多久呢?他不确定，也不敢去想。

“我妈早知道了。”李英超却捏着根棒棒糖随口说道。他直觉李振洋自是有什么情绪，恰好抬头看到李振洋低着脑袋琢磨不到表情的模样，联系之前这人模棱两可的问题，便把人的心思猜到大半。

他有时也常苦恼自己偏偏年幼，安全感这三个字看似简单，却总是横亘在这段感情间的一大障碍。

年长的恋人不似他，已不再是为爱满怀热血愿意头破血流不罢休的年纪。李振洋对他的爱更带着克制与理智，总在每一个动作前反复衡量尺度判断正误，每一步都走的小心翼翼。

两人的感情里向来没有争吵，平日里小打小闹却又总是甜甜蜜蜜，他们就像是为彼此量身定做的恋人般默契——但李英超知道李振洋不像表面上那样洒脱随性。

这是这段感情需要面对的不可避免的困难，不能去责怪任何人。

但李英超从不是停滞不前的人。哪怕是最坏的情况，他也愿意做那个多走98步的痴情人——更何况李振洋此时正和他并肩前往，尽管胆小的哥哥有那么一些迟疑，但总是紧握着他的手的。

那再大的困难也便不是困难。

李英超装作没看见李振洋的表情，一边剥着糖纸一边像是谈论天气般地随意道:“当初转学的时候，我妈就问过我，是不是真喜欢男人，是不是一辈子都改不了了。”

“出事那会我爸气的不行，要把我送去那种机构治疗，”李英超嘲讽似得笑了笑，“我妈上网查了，说那种机构都是骗子。也可能是想要逃避吧，她只一心想我好好学习，才找了关系把我转到这里读书。”

“我妈送我上火车那天，我给她说我也不知道。我来北京其实挺迷茫的。我不知道我到底喜欢什么，想要什么，我根本没想过对错，就只知道我好像喜欢上了一个人，但那个混蛋把我给毁了。我当时真的挺迷茫的，想着要不要真的，听我爸的去治一治。”

“别说了弟弟……”李振洋埋着头，小声打断道。

李英超却不搭理他，自顾自的继续:“可是洋哥，我们在一起那天，我就给我妈打电话说，我说我喜欢上了你，改不了了，一辈子了。”

“你知道吗李振洋。我喜欢你，不是因为你对我有多好，或者你有多好。”

“我喜欢你，是因为你，让我发现自己变得越来越好，变成了我想要成为的样子。”

李振洋向来觉得李英超勇敢，比起自己这个虚长的大人，小孩反而更有勇气，总在他还权衡着利弊考虑着所谓未来时，就跌跌撞撞却又勇往直前的披荆斩棘，向前方奔去。

此时此刻也依然如此。

明明比自己小了整整七岁，却在他尚且为这段感情心存担忧，斟酌着是否要全情投入之时，少年已经破釜沉舟，头也不回地上路了。

李英超比李振洋更多爱一分吗。

李振洋知道不是。

他们手中握着相同的筹码。只是少年在所有的选择前，孤注一掷地选择了爱。哪怕这明明是一道来自成年人狡猾的多选题，他也把全部的身家押在了相爱上。

李英超终于扒开了棒棒糖的包装纸，头也不抬地举着糖凑到李振洋嘴边，讨好似得。后者却只是摇了摇头，随即把脸贴在了恋人的肩上。

李英超自己把糖含住，那微微融化的一半才刚刚才碰到了哥哥的唇。他感觉肩膀上的衣服被泪水浸的湿润，他知道哥哥又哭了。

少年不拆穿成年人本不必要的自尊心，于是不动声色地递了抽纸，又顺着李振洋的背小声地哄他:“哥哥吃糖，糖是甜的。”

李振洋抬起手搂紧了想要去抓糖的小孩。

“糖哪有我小弟甜。”

之后他便收获了一个来自超甜小弟的甜甜的吻。


	4. 我觉得可以

等到晚上洗漱好躺在床上，被小男朋友炙热又带着好奇的眼神上上下下地打量，李振洋才后知后觉地害羞起来。

成年人很少有失态的时候，他回忆起自己刚刚的行为，瞪着眼难得连耳朵尖都是通红。

目不转睛地看着李振洋，李英超愈发觉得新奇。平日里除了在做爱的时候，他很少见到哥哥这副模样。此时此刻困扰这人多时的心结被自己解开，他更是不知好歹地凑到人面前，嘚瑟道:“洋哥，你害羞啦洋哥，你居然也会害羞啊，李振洋!”

“你在说森莫!”李振洋死不承认，甚至揪过小朋友毛茸茸的脑袋，一巴掌拍在他的屁股上，试图威胁道，“你洋哥，一个顶天立地堂堂正正一米八八的男子汉，怎么会害羞!”

“我还不知道你吗，李振洋儿!”小孩扒拉开他的手，直起腰翻了个白眼:“你一害羞就这样。”像是为了证明自己的判断无误，李英超格外夸张地瞪圆了大眼睛，伸着脖子模仿他，摆出一个傻愣愣的表情。

“我可真是个大机灵。”心满意足地得出结论的小孩骄傲地宣布。

李振洋气结:“李英超!”

相拥入眠的夜晚他总是睡得格外安稳。周日早上李振洋难得一觉睡到自然醒，等他睡眼惺忪地撒着拖鞋踱步到书房，就看见小孩顶着一头乱糟糟的头发倒在桌上，带着满脸辛酸的表情。

“小弟儿!”

李振洋高呼一声，靠在门边看着弟弟那可怜巴巴的小模样，对比之下顿觉神清气爽，走到人身边，呼噜着那头乱毛，又递了颗水果糖给他，“怎么啦，李英超选手!”

“终于做完了……”李英超叼过糖果，顺势抓住他的手腕，揣进怀里紧紧握着，大眼睛看着哥哥鼻梁上的小痣。

“亲爱的洋哥哥，我们下午去逛街吧。”

高三的学生是不是不应该这么放松?一口答应下来的李振洋在心里反省道。然而下一秒他便被李英超挂在身上推着朝卫生间走去。等他终于努力说服自己，又迷迷糊糊地寻思着冬天就要到了，自己和李英超都该再添几件衣服时，已经习惯性冲完澡，赤裸着身子迈出了浴缸。

李振洋先是被湿滑的瓷砖地吓了一跳，回神才发现李英超正站在镜子前，直勾勾地盯着镜子里的他看——少年不加修饰的欲望直白露骨。

李振洋家的卫生间本身就不算大，他和李英超两个高个子一起站在里面，整个空间就顿时显得更小。

热水澡连带着恼羞熏得李振洋浑身红通通的。李英超心情好，进了卫生间也拿手机放着歌，这会儿注意到李振洋的眼神，忙装作什么都不知道的样子，合着音乐节奏对着镜子欲盖弥彰地往脸上涂宝宝霜。

李英超放的歌单里大多是英文歌，此时恰好切到一首陈奕迅，小孩便讨好似得跟着哼哼。李振洋看见李英超那小样子，抄起扔在一旁的脏衣服作势要往小孩身上砸:“啧，你一小孩儿涂什么霜。”

李英超举起小罐子往他脸上糊:“我这是小天使宝宝霜，天使本使专用。你个老年人，只能用老年霜!”

“本使是吧。”李振洋不屑:“你大洋哥从来不用这些，我的面膜，都是用来敷手，敷脚的。”

此时他光着身子，还要翘着小指头指指自己的双脚。李英超被成年人不经意地撩拨烧的心痒难耐，少年向来大胆，凑过去握住那只手，举在自己唇边落下一个黏糊糊的吻。

干完坏事，李英超抬眼去瞟李振洋，又有些得意起来——不同于陌生人面前向来高傲的李振洋，或是亲朋好友印象中游刃有余的洋洋——他的洋哥哥，他的大男朋友，总能在他面前露出各种各样的情绪:胆小敏感的他，感性爱哭的他，事儿里事儿气的他，满嘴跑火车的他，和此时一直害羞而满脸通红的他，这些亲昵生活的形容词，独独描绘出一个只属于李英超的李振洋。

李英超计算着他洋哥的恼羞成怒点，在最后一刻成功跑出卫生间，逃过了一顿揍。

李振洋看着他的背影无奈，转眼盯着空荡荡的卫生间，深呼吸道:“小弟!给我拿条内裤!”

等他两总算收拾完东西，换好衣服再磨磨蹭蹭地出门，已经快要下午一点。李振洋起床后没吃早饭，此时已经饿的不行。他们常逛的商场就在李振洋的大学旁边，两人都熟门熟路，商量了一下便直奔五楼一家安东炖鸡。

李振洋喜欢吃韩餐，这次又是真的饿了，拿着菜单什么都想吃，想了半天没个结果，最后还是李英超上大众点评团购了一百零八的双人餐。

“小弟，咱们要不再点个炸鸡?”李振洋盯着小孩诱惑着。

“我觉得可以。”李英超闻言，又拿了菜单来看。李振洋看着他翻动菜单熟练的样子有些好笑。眼前的情景让他想起小孩刚来北京什么都不懂，第一次被他带着吃韩餐，指着辣白菜抱怨的样子。记忆中没见识的小孩和眼前人的身影重叠起来，李振洋恍然觉得李英超已经褪去当初的青涩稚嫩，完全做好成为一个大人的准备了。

少年一刻不停的向前奔跑，他又怎会对未来再心存怀疑。

“算了弟弟，点多了也吃不完。”李振洋对上少年的眼，“炸鸡我们下次再来吃。”

李振洋想着。

我们将会有漫长的一辈子来相对而坐，相视而笑，共进午餐，共享人生。

“我觉得可以。”

李英超看着他，一字一句的回答。


	5. 他是我小男朋友

吃完饭后李振洋起身要去洗手间，李英超含着薄荷糖慢吞吞跟在他后面玩手机。李振洋走到洗手间门口一回头，啧的一声掐着他的脖子，一巴掌拍到他屁股上。

“干嘛呢干嘛呢你，走路玩什么手机。”

李英超收起手机立正站好，挺胸抬头认错道:“洋哥，我们去电影吧。”李振洋被漂亮小朋友直勾勾的眼神盯得忍不住咧嘴笑了起来，下意识就答应了。等他从洗手间里出来，就见李英超已经选好座位买了票，靠在墙上美滋滋的玩手机。

李振洋嫌麻烦不愿动，坐在电梯旁的长椅上看李英超得得瑟瑟的跑到自助换票机上去打票，等小孩捏着两张电影票回来，李振洋接过一看，就见电影票上印着新上映的爱情片，后面还跟着巨大的“情侣厅”三个字，这时他才从小孩再明显不过的小表情中琢磨出他的蓄谋已久。

电影下午两点半开始。

时间不算充裕，李振洋想着给小崽子再添置件大衣，便拉着他直奔两人经常去的几家店。

此时正值十月，各个店铺里的冬装才刚开始陆陆续续地上新。李振洋一边挑了衣服往李英超身边比划，一边感慨着青春期的小孩长得快。

从小到大李振洋倒是一直就爱买衣服。李英超还没来时，家里两间卧室的大衣柜里塞的满满当当的，全是他的衣服裤子。小孩来了也没带几件衣服，挂在他的衣柜里，可怜巴巴占了一小块角落。

平时上学穿校服还好，一到周末得穿自己的衣服，李英超就只好把那两件衣服翻来覆去的穿，最后还是李振洋看不下去，得了空便带着他去商场里，说是陪哥哥瞎逛，可最后总是李英超提着大包小包的衣服满载而归。那时李英超初来乍到，刚在他家住时还有些认生，两人很长一段时间都没熟悉起来，便死活不愿让他帮忙结账，每次回了家，都要偷偷把生活费给放到李振洋床头，说是不能麻烦他花钱给自己买衣服。

李振洋开始以为李英超一个人来北京，家里给的生活费自然不低，便没多想就把钱收了。后来发觉到了月底，小孩偷偷摸摸连早饭也不吃，仔细问了才知道他家每月给他那点钱，怕是都被挥霍在那些衣服上了。

这下李振洋再也不肯收人钱了，可小孩也倔，你不收钱我就不买，死活不肯再和他去逛街。那时又临近冬天，李英超本来就瘦，连一件羽绒服也没有，李振洋急的不像话，最后只得想了法子，每次给李英超买了衣服，就让他给自己按摩抵账。

这倒是无心间成了两人的习惯，到了现在，每次做完事，李振洋只需往床上一趴，抬手在腰间一比划，李英超便熟练地靠过来给他揉腰，有时还要凑到他嘴巴讨一个吻。

想到这，李振洋不自觉的又笑了起来。他时常打趣李英超，说自己给他花了那么多钱，但如今转念一想，自己陪着小崽子一点点长大，而李英超又何尝不是陪着他一点点成熟起来。

过去常有人评价李振洋这人对谁皆是温柔，可也只是面上看起来罢了。李英超的到来恰好填补了他曾缺失的那块灵魂，使得李振洋三个字不再冰冷，而变得鲜活生动起来。

生日那会李振洋回家，家人感慨这一年他变化大，整个人不似那般锋利，竟活生生多了些柴米油盐生活里的温度来。不久前同学会上更是被哥们儿们打趣，说李振洋是不是恋爱啦，一定是个温柔可爱的小姑娘吧，看我们冷酷李哥整个气质都柔和下来。

恋爱是真的，温柔可爱的小姑娘是没有的。

李振洋想:倒是有只可爱漂亮还要咬人的小老虎。

“李振洋，你想啥呢，接我话啊！”

漂亮的小老虎穿着他选的大衣从更衣间里出来，叫了好几声不见人搭理，便凑上前去冲着李振洋嚷嚷，举起手就往他胸口打。李振洋回神就看见弟弟披着他选的衣服，噘着嘴瞪他的小模样——他此时正想着小朋友对他的好，心里软的不像样子，抬手揉了揉小老虎的脑袋:“穿着挺合适的。我们小弟就是不一般，穿什么都好看，不愧是大洋哥的小弟！”

他叭叭叭地夸了一番，还不忘赞美几句自己，李英超听了一半就被戳中笑点似的开始笑了，李振洋看着他，说到最后也忍不住笑起来，两人站在店里笑成一团，营业员一副欲言又止的表情站在一旁。等李英超总算平静下来，又翻了吊牌来看价格，倒也不贵，于是把衣服脱下来递给一直没出声的营业员，转头和李振洋商量道:“干脆买你的码子，我们一起穿。”

小孩怕他不同意，想了想又补充一句:“你上次说了，化学上八十就把你的衣服给我穿！”

李振洋把他那些小心机看在眼里，掏出卡递给他，没好气道:“就算没考上你也会穿。”

李英超拿着换的大一码的衣服冲他略略略地吐着舌头，拿着价签去收银台结账，李振洋便坐在一旁的位子上玩手机。他点开朋友圈就看见李英超不久前才发的一张安东炖鸡，还文绉绉地配了俩字：“微辣”，李振洋顺手给他点了个赞，没忍住又点进小孩的主页里去看。

李英超挺爱发朋友圈的，隔三岔五就会发几张自拍，配一句颇有青春疼痛味道的话。早些年李振洋也爱分享照片，最近倒不常发这些了。他对现下流行的滤镜软件之类都不太了解，之前下了个b612，里面的特效逗得他笑了一个下午，结果他炫宝似的拿去和李英超分享，换回小崽子一个白眼外加一句“这人真是，老年人”。后来他才发现如今小孩玩的很多软件都是他闻所未闻的——不过他依旧爱拍照，再加上天生擅长摆姿势，之前帮李英超拍的一张照片在朋友圈里得到了一致好评，便被小孩特聘为自己的御用摄影师，时不时还要兼职动作指导和业余模特。

李振洋正翻着小男朋友的照片，一边琢磨着等会得把小孩新发的那张自拍设成屏保，就听见远远传来李英超的声音：“洋哥，快快快洋哥，电影快开始啦！”

旁边的营业员也听见了，一边笑着先把衣服递给李振洋，一边夸赞：“您弟弟真可爱。”李振洋愣了一愣，转头看着朝自己跑来的小老虎，笑得温柔：“他不是我弟弟，是我小男朋友呢。”

李英超进店就听见李振洋这么一句话，平时虎里虎气的人一下子耳朵尖都红了，他抿着嘴抑制住笑容，盯着地板支支吾吾：“洋哥，你说啥呢。”

李振洋难得见他害羞，开心的不行，等小孩拿了发票接过衣服，搂着人肩膀便朝电影院走去，脚步都比平时轻快了不少。

哥哥突然的直白确实让他意外，等到两人检了票，李英超才算缓了过来，趁着电影厅里灯光还没熄灭，瞪着大眼睛一动不动地盯着他亲爱的洋哥哥同样通红的耳朵，心里像是一口气吃掉一整包大白兔奶糖般甜滋滋的。

情侣厅的座位挨在一起，李振洋感受到弟弟的眼神，虽然面上不显，心里却也后之后觉的害羞起来，他僵直了身体靠着左边扶手坐着，半天不见李英超动作，也不好意思再主动开口，便盯着大屏幕上的广告沉默。

几分钟的广告此时也显得有些漫长，好不容易电影开始，周围一片漆黑，什么也看不清了，李振洋才总算松了口气，软下身子往后靠去，可还没等他投入电影情景，李英超便凑到他身旁紧挨着，下巴搁在他肩上，握着他的手就往自己下身放。

小孩黏糊糊的声音在耳边响起：“李振洋，今晚你可得对你的小男朋友负责。”


	6. 看见你就笑了

李英超选的爱情片是最近新上映的一部文艺电影，评分不算高，但据说相当催泪，讲的是主角爱上比自己年长十岁的老师后内心十分挣扎，最后还是选择默默埋藏这份爱情的故事。

李振洋从来是个在别人故事里留自己眼泪的人，看到一半就开始控制不住的抽泣，等电影演到最后主角踏上去异乡的火车时，已经哭的上气不接下气。

刚刚还叫嚣着要他对自己负责的小男朋友这会儿倒不做声了，默默挨在他身边坐着，时不时给他递张纸，或是凑近了亲亲他的眼睛。

“洋哥，哭吧，我在呢。”

小孩悄悄对他说。

等两人走电影院出来，李振洋又站在洗手间里对着缓了半天，好不容易眼眶没那么红了，才牵着小孩的手下楼去。

两人又黏黏糊糊地逛了会衣服，看时间不早，便乘电梯下到负一楼的超市里去采购。

超市入口是卖水果蔬菜的。李英超刚进去就突然嘴馋想吃草莓，可这个季节草莓早就下架了，小孩围着果蔬区找了两圈也毫无收获，回头正要抱怨，就瞧见李振洋站在卖柚子的售货台旁边试吃。

李英超刚走过去就被他喂了一小块柚子，这柚子肉倒是饱满晶莹，只是吃进嘴里汁水却是酸溜溜的，李英超闭起眼夸张的缩着肩膀：“好酸。”

一旁站着的售货阿姨不满：“咱们这是进口柚子，咋会酸呢，你可不要乱说！”

李英超被阿姨吓了一跳，一时间手足无措，眯着眼可怜巴巴地瞟向站在一旁的李振洋，后者只好亲自出马打圆场，冲售货员笑道：“阿姨不要怪我弟弟，小孩儿瞎说的，他就是最近打少了皮了，等会回去我就收拾他。”

阿姨听了这话，忙摆着手语重心长道：“不是啊，阿姨不是这个意思。你看你弟弟也不小了，你做哥哥的也不能太极端了，动不动就打人是不对的不是，你还是要先和他讲道理……”

李振洋被迫接受育儿教育，一本正经的站好了听着，不时还得迎合阿姨一句，旁边李英超看了他这样子，又开心得不行，嘚嘚瑟瑟贴过去和他咬耳朵。

“洋哥，你不是我男朋友吗？咋又是哥哥了。你还想回家揍我不是，可是说好了回家先对我负责啊。”

“洋哥可不能说话不算数，是不是啊洋哥。”

“你说话啊洋哥。”

李振洋一面被教育，一面还要被小孩调戏，气不打一处来，手一伸捞过小崽子啪啪啪打在他屁股上。

李英超这下急了，忙搬开他的手：“干嘛呢，平时在家打打也就算了，超市里你还打。”

旁边的售货员阿姨更急：“哎呀我说你怎么就听不进去呢！你弟弟都多大了，你不能这样不顾及他的面子……”

阿姨您可真是冤枉我了，平时指不定是谁在欺负谁呢，你洋哥哥我这么大人了，回家了还得被一小七岁的弟弟压在身下，我不是更没面子，我还想找个口罩往上提一提呢。

李振洋一边在心里想着，一边随手抓起个柚子抱在怀里，拉起看热闹不嫌事大的小弟落荒而逃，嘴里也不停：“阿姨您说的是，我还有点事，先和弟弟走了啊！”

李英超被他拉着跑，跟在身后鹅鹅鹅地笑。李振洋停下脚步就看见身后人笑得眉毛眼睛挤在一块，可爱极了的小模样，顿时什么脾气也没了，呼噜着小孩的头发：“李英超选手，你赢了。”

两人抱着个柚子又在零食货架前逛了好半天，才想起还没推购物车。李振洋不愿走回头路，便派遣李英超折返回到入口去推车，自己向前去，蹲在卖日用品的区域内选特价打折的厕纸。

等李英超推车回来找到他，李振洋起身一眼就看间购物筐里已经躺了两大包水果糖，他刚想揪住小孩的头发警告他少吃点甜食，就感觉一道炙热的目光落在后背上，回头就与路过的售货员阿姨对了个正着。

李振洋忙放下手，叹了口气感慨：“我感觉下一秒，阿姨就得送我本未成年保护法。”

“谁让你一天到晚，吃饭睡觉打弟弟！”李英超听了，没忍住笑着嚷嚷：“打弟弟啊！打弟弟啊！”

李振洋憋了半天没憋住，也跟着他一起笑：“你说得你好像很委屈一样。”李英超听了便缩成一团假装抹眼泪，过会儿两人对视一眼，又都笑了起来。

等两人打打闹闹挑挑选选，推着一大堆东西去结账时，已经快到晚饭时间了。这时候正是结账的高峰期，李英超嫌排队等得无聊，掏出手机时刚好看见卜凡凡发来的绝地求生上线邀请，他正点开链接还没来得及登陆，就被李振洋制止住：“你别玩了，想想晚上吃啥。”

李英超也觉得时间不够，回了句不来了，就放了手机。他仔细看了看手推车里两大盒速冻水饺，还有被迫买下的柚子，想了想提议道：“回家吧，先把这些东西放了再说。”李振洋一边清点买的东西一边附和：“我觉得很不错。”说完他俩互相一看，又被戳中彼此笑点。李英超一边笑着一边自嘲：“我觉得我们俩就像两傻子。两傻子凑到一块，就只能比谁更傻。”

“那肯定是小弟……”李振洋假装板起脸来，一本正经的发表意见，只是话还没说完，就被小崽子抓着手收进怀里，威胁似的上下晃动，于是立即改口，“肯定是小弟他大哥我了。”说完两人又笑起来，这下还真看不出谁要更傻一点。

周日下午的公交车意外的空旷，两人慢吞吞回到家放了东西，又靠在沙发上坐着休息了片刻，便都觉得有些饿了。李英超掏出手机正准备点外卖，就看见李振洋站起身来系好围裙，兀自进了厨房，说要给弟弟秀一手，还硬是不准他进来帮忙，执意要自己煮饭。

李英超跟了他这么些日子，还真没吃过李振洋亲手做的饭，这会听他语气自信，心里也很是期待，便自个儿窝进沙发里看电视去了。

其实李振洋一向懒得下厨，手艺自然说不上好，基本的菜虽是会几个，但也仅限于西红柿炒鸡蛋这类基础的菜色。加上李英超因为以前照顾妹妹，做饭什么的比他要熟练很多。他两住一起这么久，平时三餐不是点外卖，就是李英超一手包办，（当然大多数时间还是前者）他更是没有机会练习自己的厨艺，如今盯着案板上的番茄，竟还有些无从下手。

这会儿李英超眼睛虽是看着电视，脑子里却全是李振洋在厨房里晃来晃去的身影。他随手从茶几上翻了颗水果糖，刚含进嘴里就听见砰地一声巨响，他慌忙站起来，还没走近厨房，就听见李振洋喊他:“小弟别过来！就是给地板喝了点水，没事儿！你别过来。”

“行吧行吧。”

李英超只好又坐回沙发。


	7. 晚安，小狗

李振洋在厨房里折腾了半天，倒还是做了像模像样两菜一汤。

等他收拾好灶台把丸子汤从厨房里端出来，就看见李英超正撅着屁股趴在餐桌上捏着筷子挑西红柿炒鸡蛋里的西红柿吃。小孩听到动静，忙装作什么都没干的样子，含着筷子抬眼盯着他，先发制人道：“你炒的土豆丝好咸！”

李振洋不置可否，放下汤捏着小孩的后颈把他按到厨房去洗手，又去给小孩和自己各盛了满满一碗白米饭。

恋爱中的小情侣吃顿饭也总喜欢黏黏糊糊，李英超不吃鸡蛋，李振洋便夹了喂到他嘴边哄着人吃，丸子汤摆在李英超面前，李振洋便死活缩着胳膊说自己够不着，让小孩给他盛到碗里来。闹了一会儿两人又都不说话了，红着耳朵埋头扒饭，膝盖贴着，两只手在餐桌下面悄悄地牵在一起。

吃完饭李英超又黏在李振洋身上，跟着他进厨房收拾碗筷。李振洋弯着腰站在水槽前洗碗，李英超也不帮他，挂在他背上满嘴跑火车。

“我洋哥哥可厉害啦，看这碗洗的。”小孩说完伸手拿起刚洗完的空碗，嘟起嘴呼的吹口气，又曲着手指敲一敲，满脸骄傲，“不愧是我李英超的大哥，洗的碗都是，碗中之王。”

“小弟，我觉得很多事真不该当着你的面做。”李振洋放下最后一个盘子，长叹一口气：“我怕不是带出来个傻子。”

李英超立马反驳：“我是大机灵！”

晚上李英超计划要在书房里复习生物，李振洋便坐在书桌旁的懒人沙发上玩手机陪着他。

李英超把生物必修一从旁边一大摞书里抽出来，又摊开笔记本，拿起笔时瞥见自己哥哥正软了骨头陷在巨大的沙发里，猫似的伸了个懒腰，一下子又移不开目光，紧紧盯着那截脖子看。

好像养了只大猫。李英超托着下巴，脑中莫名其妙地冒出这个念头，他的哥哥就像一只漂亮的大猫。在自己刚刚来北京住一起时他总是一副冷冰冰，拒人千里之外的样子，熟悉起来后才知道其实性格娇的要命，完全不是看起来高冷的样子，看电影会哭鼻子，起床时会闹小脾气，不高兴了就耍小性子，做爱时要哄着，舒服了喉咙里还会发出呼噜噜的声音。

而且最近洋哥好像越来越小，幼稚起来比自己还要幼稚。李英超又转念一想，可他温柔起来还是温柔的不像话，认真时作兄长担忧自己的学习生活点点滴滴，教给自己很多道理，陪着自己慢慢成长，玩耍时如同挚友知己默契般配，无话不说嬉笑打闹，相爱时又是最亲密的爱人，会在自己耳边说甜蜜的情话，睡觉时要紧紧相拥，坐在沙发上也一定要靠在一起……

“小李英超儿，你再盯着我看看呢。”

李振洋的声音把李英超从自己的思绪里拉了回来。小孩被猛然吓得一哆嗦，抬头就看见李振洋一副“你再不学习我就揍你了”的表情，立马挺直了背乖巧的坐好，瞪圆了眼露出不好意思的笑。

“看把我们小弟帅的，哎，是不是盯着哥哥看，有一种初恋的感觉，是不是，你说是不是！”李振洋看他那副模样，一下子被可爱的心都软了，也不再假装严厉，只是嘴上却不饶人，喋喋不休道，“李英超你真幸福，能够天天欣赏这张……这张帅脸！”

耳边回响着李振洋一遍遍的质问，李英超这下再不敢盯着人看了，埋头翻开生物第一章，揉了揉本来就乱糟糟的头发，无奈道：“啊啊啊啊啊李振洋你给我安静！”

等李英超专注进课本里，一边画着思维导图一边查缺补漏，勾勾写写把生物前三章给完整的看了一遍，旁边的李振洋已经握着手机昏昏欲睡。他强打着精神看了看时间，又抬头看了眼坐在书桌前专心致志的小孩，想了想还是开口唤道：“小弟，睡了。”

李英超学的也有些困倦了，此时闻言便自觉放下笔来，揉了揉眼睛，开口让李振洋先去洗漱，自己先把书包收拾归整了。

等他关了书房灯蹭进卫生间时李振洋正好洗完脸。小孩含着牙刷口齿不清地让人先去床上躺下，后者偏不听他的，学着晚上厨房里他挂在自己背上那样，也弯下腰来整个人趴在李英超身上。

“小弟，让哥哥抱会儿。”

两人就着相拥的姿势黏糊糊的回了卧室，关了灯一齐钻进被子里，依旧是抱在一起。黑暗里李振洋亲了亲小孩的额头：“高三很累吧。”

李英超闻言瞪大了眼努力想看清李振洋的表情，可黑暗里他只能看见对方明亮的眼睛里深埋着的心疼。小孩心下明了却不戳穿，只凑上前去在哥哥嘴角留下一个湿漉漉的吻：“不累的。别担心，我可以的！”

“洋哥，等我明年考完了，我们去迪士尼吧！”李英超不着痕迹地扯开话题，抱着哥哥甜滋滋地幻想，“我们去迪士尼玩，我还没去过呢，我想看你带米奇发箍，还能和美国队长还有钢铁侠合影！”

李振洋接话：“不去鬼屋。”

李英超听了忍不住咯咯咯地笑：“迪士尼哪里有鬼屋，有也不可怕。”

俩人（主要是李英超)窝在被窝里详详细细地描绘了两百多天以后的旅行计划，甚至连住在哪里这样的细节都有了雏形，说到最后实在想不出其他的了，李英超便又抓着李振洋的手，换了个话题试图接着道：“我还想养两只狗。”

“小弟不是喜欢猫。”

猫有你就够了。李英超心里暗自想着，嘴上却一本正经回道：“我突然觉得还是更想养狗一点。”

看李英超絮絮叨叨又说起养狗的事来，李振洋不忍打断小孩对未来的构想，可又担心他明天上课时犯困，轻声哄道：“快睡觉吧弟弟，哥哥困啦。”

他声音里自然的带上一点鼻音，听起来倒真像乏极了的猫咪，李英超闻言便不在继续。

“这就睡了。”小孩在李振洋怀里挪了挪身子，找到了一个舒服的位置，闭上眼睛便不再动弹，“真的睡啦，谁再说话谁是小狗。”

把李英超抱在怀里就像抱着暖融融的小火炉，李振洋一闭眼就迷迷糊糊要进入梦乡，在半梦半醒间他隐约听到怀里传来李英超的嘟囔：“晚安李振洋。”

“……”

“李振洋儿，你咋不和我说晚安呢?”

“晚安，小狗。”李振洋下意识地回答道。


End file.
